Você exagera em InuYasha quando
by Mari-umi
Summary: Frases feitas por mim e algumas que eu peguei de sites dedicados ao anime.


**

* * *

****Você exagera em Inu-Yasha quando...**

* * *

Coloca uma roupa vermelha e sai dizendo e pulando feito um louco, garras retalhadoras de almas. 

_Desenha o Sesshomaru, cola ele na cabeceira da cama e fica conversando com ele ate você pegar no sono, e ainda responde para os outros que ele só não responde pois é muito fechado._

Faz greve escolar até sua mãe comprar ou pedir para aquela sua tia fazer um uniforme igual o da Kagome e deixá-la ir para escola com ele.

_Quando tenta pular prédios mais nota que não consegue (mas você já tá no chão)_

Você manda fazer um diadema com orelhas brancas e sai por ai com ele!

_Fica cantando a música do InuYasha, aquelas que você pegou num site dedicado a ele e impreme numa folha, o dia inteiro, seus irmão tampam os ouvidos e depois eles acabam decorando, menos você._

Tenta juntar vários ossos para fazer um Osso Voador.

_Fala que os personagens de InuYasha estão vivos, e que só você pode vê-los porque é a reencarnação de algum dos personagem do anime._

Quando acha que é youkai.

_Quando menciona INU-YASHA em alguma conversa todo santo dia, e praticamente toda hora!_

Arranja dois cacos de vidro rosa e enfia na perna, fica achando que é a pessoa mais rápida do mundo e se irritando quando te chamam de lobo fedido!

_Quando você chama todos de malditos, grita "Maldição" quando está bravo, apelida aquele garoto que você odeia de Naraku ou despresível e se acha o mais forte._

Faz umas aulas de arco e flecha só pra atirar naquela sua bolinha de gude rosa e ir atrás dos fragmentos depois

_Quando tem ventania se prepara pra ver a ferida do vento_

Compra um cachorro da raça do Inu-Yasha, coloca-lhe numa roupa vermelha e começa a conversar com ele como se ele fosse o Inu.

_Quando sobe no telhado da sua casa, pula lá de cima e tenta cair ileso no chão ou ainda quando tenta pular de prédios mais nota que não consegue (mas você já tá no chão)._

Quando não presta atenção nas aulas de matemática porquê fica pensando no Inu-Yasha e só consegue fazer contas do tipo Inu-Yasha - Tessaiga Inu-Yasha-youkai

_Pega madeira, faz um bumerangue gigantesco e sai gritando Osso Voador e atingindo todos os caras malvados, entenda-se pessoas suspeitas, e explica que só fez isso pois elas emanavam energia malíguina._

Quando muda de personalidade para virar Kikyou, faz um arco e flechas e diz que só você pode derrotar o Naraku.

_Sonha acordada que a história de Inu-Yasha realmente aconteceu, e começa a tentar pular no poço velho do sítio do seu tio para ver se consegue chegar na era das guerras civis, ve que não consegue atravessar, pois errou de poço o que você caiu tinha água._

Quando você fica olhando a lua cheia procurando um certo arco-íris que aparece a noite.

_Assiste o mesmo episódio várias vezes, mesmo depois de ter decorado todas as falas, e ainda que assistir as outras versos, em outras linguas, pode haver algo diferente..._

Conversa com seu boneco do Inu-Yasha como se ele fosse real, e diz para ele não se preocupar pois conseguirá os outros personagens do anime para que ele não fique sozinho.

_Arranca o canino do seu pai e se da conta de que não é grande o suficiente para forjar uma espada_

Sonha que é a Kagome e está se casando com Inu-Yasha, ou sonha que é a Sango e esta casando com o Miroku. Ou até mesmo que é você mesma, mas que tem um grande poder, e está se casando com o Sesshoumaru.

_Não pensa em mais nada a não ser em Inu-Yasha e começo a rir de felicidade quando assisto seus episódios... pensando que depois ele irá aparecer!_

Acha que ele é real e que vira logo logo te buscar para procurarem por fragmentos da joia

_Faz uma seção de umbanda para que youkais apareçam e devorem seu corpo_

Quando você ouve alguém dizer SENTA! Você olha para traz para ver se alguém caiu no chão

_Sempre que vê uma raposa de pelúcia, a chama de shippou_.

Pinta os cabelos de brancos e cada primeiro dia do mês, pinta de preto. Depois pinta de branco de novo.

_Procura um poço muito antigo para tentar ir a outra era_

Pega uma bolinha de gude e faz de pingente colocando em sua corrente no pescoço

_Não perde 1 episódio de InuYasha_

Chama seu gato de "Buyo"

_Chama seu irmão de "Souta"_

Fica dando milhões de conselhos a seu amigo e quando a coisa fica preta, se manda

_Encontra alguma pulga em seu cão fica conversando com ela e a chamando de Myouga mais fica muito nervoso pois ela não dá conselhos e nem responde ao que você fala._

Adora uma briga, se acha o melhor de todos e ainda começa a mandar cartas de advertencia para seus 'inimigos' os quais dizem "Vamos nos encontarmas para acertar nossas contas lave o sue roste e pescoço e espere"

_Desenterra ossos do cemitério e tenta reviver as pessoas_.

Puxa briga com qualquer um que tenha um pedaço de pedrinha dizendo que é um fragmento da Jóia de 4 Almas.

_Compra um luva e coloca na sua mão direita e diz que não pode tirá-la porque se não um grande desastre poderá acontec_er.

Dá em cima de todas as suas amigas e pergunta se elas não querem ter um filho com você

_Chama seu irmão mais velho de Sesshomaru e faz com q ele se torne um dos seus maiores inimigos._

Toda a vez que ve uma aranha mata alegando que é o Naraku.

_Coloca um tapa-olho e começa dar conselhos para seus amigos_

Tira nota baixa na prova que não estudou para assistir Inuyasha

_Não dá nenhum pingo de atenção ao que outra pessoa fala_

Convence sua avó que ela é a Kaede e de que ela é irmã de uma sacerdotisa, transformando a casa dela num templo da antiga era japonesa

_Fica procurando em todos os homens o SEU Inu-Yasha, ou Miroku, ou Sesshoumaru, para poder ficar juntinho dele o tempo todo._

Sempre que vê um caco de vidro no chão e diz que é um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas, e fica com ele, alegando que é algo muito poderoso.

_Não se olha em qualquer espelho que seje oval, pois tem medo de perder a alma_

Recolhe todos os ossos velhos que encontrar. Podem ser da Kikyou.

_Começa a chamar sua pior inimiga ou aquela que vive tentando roubar seu namorado de Kikyou._

Pula em cima do seu pobre gato pensando que ele vai se transformar igual a Kirara.

_Vira um monge só para se parecer com Miroku (só que um monge delinqüente)._

Pergunta para o seu pai se ele tem alguma espada para te dar de herança

_Vai ao médico tirar uma chapa de raio-x para ver se dentro de você está a Jóia de Quatro Almas_

Ama o Inuyasha apesar dele ser um desenho, e fica frustada por essa mesma razão.

_Compra um bumerangue e assim toda vez que seu paquera olhar para uma garota bonita você joga nele_

Faz um curso de manga, só para desenhar o Inu-Yasha

_Prende num cabo de vassoura duas caveiras e sai por ai falando que elas gospem fogo._

Se veste de Shippo, coloca até um rabo feito de espanador, e sai gritando Fogo de raposa.

_Começa a tirar a camisa de tudo quanto é pessoa, para ver se tem uma cicatriz em forma de aranha nas costas!_

Procura por uma pedra redonda brilhante alegando que ali esta o Deus Macaco.

_Procura pelas encostas uma arvore que fale e de frutos que te deixem vivo para sempre._

Explode uma bolinha de vidro e sai à procura dos seus fragmentos.

_Acredita ser a reencarnação de Midoriko e portanto a joia deve ficar com você._

Vai ao zoológico e tenta matar os babuinos dizendo que eles semearam o ódio entre você e kikyou

_Sai matando todas as abelhas que encontra dizem do serem os insetos de Naraku, e que este o está espreitando_.

Pensa seriamente em fazer uma tatuagem de algum dos personagens

_Sonha que esta beijando o Inu-Yasha e acorda agarrando o seu travesseiro_

Faz quase todos os itens da lista

_Começa a ir num psicólogo pois percebe que tem um sério problema, é um inumaniaco._

Teve a paciencia de ler isso tudo até o final, e só ai perceber que já viu algo parecido em agum site dedicado ao Inu-Yasha.

_Fica chateado que esta pobre autora ficou sem ideias para escrever mais ou tem vontade de mata-la por te-lo feito perder o maior tempão lendo essa fic._


End file.
